The Tragedy of The Fallen Country
by Lifes-death-bed
Summary: She has tried and tried to make the perfect country for her kind. War gets in the way every time. But what if something happens that she didn't expect? Someone tries to take over her country. It so happens to be a man named Germany. Sorry I do really bad summary's! plz don't hate me!
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

><p>I sat in my room singing a song that my father always used to sing to me when i was little.<p>

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf. Something like justice, something like faith, something like love, are things i always fight for. Polish this room ,and don't whine about it, protect the order, I am made in Germany._

My father wasn't German. Nor was I. But he was strict.

_Black and red and golden are our pride, our passion, Read every word in the manual, I wont allow any exceptions, Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit. Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf. Straighten your back, Cut the air with your right hand, and put it on your brow, I am made in Germany._

He was always making me do stuff and torturing me, but he would always sing this song while i was at it.

_Hardship, endeavoring, and loyalty is our pride. The standards of our mothers, Vacations are a waste of time, I wont allow any shortcuts. Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit. Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit. Give me a full cry perfectly, Advance over any obstacle, Hail to the German blood. A noble green Rhine is our pride, The waters surface of our fathers, I hold a strict Doctrine absolutely. I wont allow any compromise, Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit. Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit._

I hated my father. My mother died when i was little. He was the only one i could rely on. Oh, my now your probably wondering my name. If not then, whatever, If so then my name is Max Hagan. I am 17 years old. I am my own country. When my father died all of his riches and land went to me. So in three years i was going to try to make a country called Fallen Angels. Its my country i get to name it what i want. There are also no rules but, No killing, Raping, and have fun. My friends always told me "There's no I in Team." I would always answer back "There are two I's in I do what I want.". I was never able to finish the building of my country. A stupid war got in my way. Well it still is in my way. Between the _Axis _and the _Allies_. What's so great about them any way?

Okay this is where you forget i said anything in this last paragraph. Cause it will make more sense later in the story. I guess i really shouldn't talk anymore should i? Hmm...I feel like i'm forgetting something. Oh right! I should tell you what i look like. Okay, I have dark blue ,guy, hair. I dress like a guy, though i'm a girl. Everybody thinks i'm a guy. I don't have a large chest which helps with the guy look. I also have two large scars on my back. My father said that i am a fallen angel. That is why i made my country. So only fallen angels can come in. Okay i'm gonna get to the story now. :D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As i was walking down one of the empty streets of my country. I was humming the tune someone used to sing to me when i was younger. As i walked i thought i heard a second pair of shoes clacking behind me.

"Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf. Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf. Something like justice, something like faith, something like love, are things i always fight for. Polish this room ,and don't whine about it, protect the order-" I was interrupted by a low male voice finishing the song.

"I am made in Germany." I turn around and pulled out a dagger and rushed up to him. I noticed he had a gun in his hands so i kicked his gun out of his hand and pulled his arm to an almost breaking point behind his back. He was in so much pain he fell to his knees and i held my dagger up to his neck.

"How do you know that song?" I asked in a cold tone. He winced. "I'll loosen up a bit but you have to tell me where you heard that song." I said and loosened up just a bit Just enough to allow him to talk.

"I am represent the country Germany. My name is Ludwig. I know that song because I am German. But kid you really shouldn't be holding a knife up to my throat now should you. But i will ask you this kid, what's your name?" The german man said. I was a bit shocked by his question.

"My name is none of your business. And I will hold a knife to those that do not belong in this country. Now go tell your friends at the next world conference that I said watch your back. If any of them try to conquer me i will kill them. Okay?" I asked in an innocent voice and let him go.

"Whatever you say kid. But how old are you and what are you? Also how do _you_ know that song?" He asked rubbing his wrist. I looked at him for a minuet in thought.

"I'm 18 years old and if i tell you what i am do you promise not to tell anyone?" He nodded "Alright. I'm a fallen angel."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He stared at me like i'm crazy. But i wasn't. Right?

"Really? Okay but that still doesn't answer all my questions. How did _you_ know that song?"

I stared at him in shock.

"REALLY I JUST TOLD YOU I'M A FALLEN ANGEL AND YOU ASK HOW I KNOW A SONG?! I know that song cause my father used to be a german soldier. well kinda. he more or less assisted the German army. My mother was a fallen angel. she meet my father and blah blah blah tada they had me. A hybrid. Half human half angel. When I was old enough i went to heaven to help God. but hey i'm a bad girl i like to cause trouble. so thats what i did. He got mad at me and I was banished. for life. but when i came back my mother was mad at me and my father hated me he said I was a bad omen or something. So i killed them." He started to back away. I was okay with that. I liked people to be scared of me. It was my reputation.

"You're scared aren't you. I see it in your eyes." I told him. He looked scared. I was about to scare him more but I was interrupted.

"My young lord. The German army is here to take over your land." Said a voice behind me. It was my right hand man.

"Thank you James. It is much appreciated. Don't let them see. Now do your best. Ill take care of the person leading the army." I looked at the blond haired silver eyed boy. He nodded his head and vanished. I noticed a sudden movement in the german man. "So you brought your army here to try and take me over? Hahahahahahahahaha! Never gonna happen." I looked at him for a couple minutes. "Ill make you a deal. I wont kill you if you take me to the next world conference." I said.

"Wah...Fine but don't hate me when you come home to a headache." He started to walk away. "The next conference is tomorrow. Be ready by 9." I was so happy. I gave him a mischievous grin.

"Meet me here. Don't forget." I said and walked away.


End file.
